On instinct
by BowTheRain
Summary: Ryuuzaki hated blushing because it meant giving a noticeable reaction to someone else's words or actions and therefore unwillingly showing everyone that they... affected him. Unfortunately, he seemed to blush a lot more than usual when a certain Kira suspect was around. Takes time when they're handcuffed together. yaoi boyxboy don't like it, don't read it


**A/N: Hey guys, I hope that you enjoy this LightxL oneshot I came up with last night :) This is yaoi, boyxboy, so if you don't like that, don't read the story^^**

**Rated M just to be safe...**

**This is a one-shot, maybe I'll think of making it a two-shot later... Anyway it's my first published story, so R&R and be nice, please :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Death Note in my dreams...**

_On instinct_

L had never quite gotten the meaning of embarrassment. Neither could he remember ever feeling embarrassed himself. Why would he need to think of what anyone could interpret into his actions, when he had much more important things to do, like solving the Kira case?

Yet, ever since he had handcuffed himself to his number One suspect Light Yagami, he could feel a strange heat rise to his cheeks on more and more numerous occasions. A clear physical sign of embarrassment. But why?

The detective studied Light from his swivel chair, trying to figure out why he couldn't control his reactions when the younger man was around.

Normally, L saw his body as nothing but a simple working machine, needing food, air, and even occasionally sleep, to keep his brain satisfied with sugar and oxygen. It had never acted on its own without L's conscious order before. Even his bone structure had somehow adapted to his needs over the years, allowing him to sit in his unique position day by day, perfected solely for the purpose of serving his reasoning ability best.

However, he couldn't help his body reacting by a light pink blush again when Light suddenly looked up to the detective's face, locking eyes with him.

"What's going on in your head, Ryuuzaki? You've been staring."

L quickly turned away, not wanting to let the other man see his burning cheeks, as he asked himself the exact same question: What was going on with him?

The chain that linked their wrists together rattled quietly and he thankfully noticed that Light had turned his attention back to the screen, probably not caring about the detective's strange behavior. He had to have gotten used to L's odd personality over the last two weeks after all.

The beginning of the time they had spent handcuffed together had been very awkward since showering, using the toilet, dressing, or even sleeping, was a little more complicated than usual with your antagonist chained to you 24/7.

Well, it had probably been worse for Light. After all, L didn't need much sleep, or showering for that matter. He never left the house so he never got any dirt on his clothes, neither did he move much, so sweat was not a big problem for him. And his hair was shinier than most because washing it more often than every three days was unhealthy for it anyway.

So why wasn't it Light, the neatnik, whose cheeks went red whenever he changed clothes in front of the other man?

L realized that he was facing the auburn haired student again, and suddenly he found himself taking a closer look at his almost-friend, almost-enemy.

Light's shirt was neat and tight-fitting as usual, revealing broad shoulders and well-shaped upper arms under it. Shortly beneath the shoulders, the back of the swivel chair unfortunately blocked his view, but L had seen the tanned skin and slender form of the other man's back on several occasions. He had always wondered how Light had managed to keep his good shape while he had been imprisoned and just sitting on a chair for days.

Letting his gaze wander upwards again, he noticed the younger man's tie hanging a bit loose from his slightly messed collar, a detail that Light surely wouldn't approve of.

Suddenly, a strange thought came to his mind. What if he rolled closer just a bit and fixed the other's collar for him? Wouldn't that be what a friend would do?

He did want to be Light's friend after all. No, he corrected himself, he wanted Light to _think_ that they were friends so that maybe he became a little less careful around the detective, hopefully eventually spilling just that one detail that L needed to solve the Kira case once and for all.

There was still a 0.1 percent chance that Light was Kira, after all. And if he was, it was better for the older man to be as close to his suspect as possible, both for observation and self defense. It was a lot less complicated for Kira to kill L without being directly suspected by the team if he wasn't constantly in contact with him.

So friends they should be.

L moved just a little bit closer, bending over in his seat, and lightly brushed his pale fingers over the other man's collar, straightening it.

At the sudden touch, the auburn-haired turned around with a strange look on his face, a mix of shock and something else that L couldn't quite decipher.

Now it was Light's face that began to show pink shadows, still the younger man didn't say anything, nor did he move away, while L, too, seemed to be frozen in place, unable to look away from his main suspect's nougat brown eyes. Suddenly realizing how close their faces were, a storm of different thoughts rushed through the detective's mind.

The natural reaction to someone invading one's personal space was to distance oneself from them. Neither of them seemed to be able to move. Light's cheeks were almost as pink as his own. His pupils were widened, giving his eyes a darker look than usual. He didn't look away after the appropriate time of approximately two seconds. And then there was this strange feeling in L's chest, pulling him closer to the other man.

A sudden realization struck his mind. What if there was another meaning in the blushing than mere embarrassment, one that he had never thought of because he had never considered Light or himself going that way? What if the goosebump on the other man's neck didn't just mean that L had cold hands? All the puzzle pieces suddenly formed a new picture. What if they weren't supposed to be friends after all? Could there be a way of them being more than that? Of L being even closer to his suspect?

Not sure whether he was acting out of instinct or on a conclusion his brain had already made based on the tumultuous thoughts that were dashing through his head, the detective slowly moved his face closer, prepared to go back anytime, if Light reacted disgusted or shocked. He didn't though, instead just stayed frozen in place as L paused just a hairbreadth away, again checking for any signs of discomfort, but Light was perfectly still, almost doll-like, so the detective figured that he had had enough time to back out and finally closed the gap between them by kissing his number one Kira suspect on the lips.

The first thing he noticed was that Light's lips were really soft, almost too soft to be man's lips, and that they tasted just a hint like coffee, but mostly just like... Light. And oh, tasted he good. Better than most of his favorite candy, and that meant something. He felt the sudden urge to move even closer to the beautiful man.

Unfortunately he could easily tell that the other was shocked at his bold move, and probably grossed out, judging by the way the younger man didn't react at all, so the kiss itself lasted only one or two seconds before L quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry", he mumbled, turning his head away. "It was just...", he began, as always having already come up with a suitable excuse in his head if the other man should ask any questions possible, but he couldn't even finish his sentence before he was interrupted by Light.

"Don't be", he whispered, turning L's head towards him with a soft hand so that they were looking each other in the eye again, "I was just a little surprised, that's all."

And sooner than the raven-haired could have wished for, the soft coffee-lips were on his own again, this time not frozen in shock but impulsive and demanding. The detective wondered for a moment where Light had learned to kiss like that, until a sweet tongue brushed lightly against his lips, causing him to moan and willingly open his mouth to grant it entrance, all reasonable thoughts quickly forgotten. Fighting for dominance, both struggled to explore as much of each other's mouth as they could, still not at all touching elsewhere until it became too much for L.

The detective pushed his chair even closer to the other's, one hand instinctively rising to run through the perfectly styled auburn hair. The younger man meanwhile helped to break the distance between them by smirking into the kiss and putting both his hands on the detective's waist, pulling him close until he was practically sitting on Light's lap.

The raven-haired had to break the kiss for a gasp of air as he felt a warm hand slipping beneath his shirt and up his body, exploring the pale skin. As a reaction to the missing lip contact, Light groaned in disagreement, but not for too long when then the detective settled on discovering his neck instead and placing kisses all along his collarbone, resting and nibbling in all the right places.

L could feel another hand moving up his chest and taking his shirt with it, revealing his bare chest, so he moved his own lips to the collar of Light's shirt and slowly began unbuttoning it one by one with his mouth, thankful for all the practice he had had with his candy.

The moans from under him grew louder as the detective softly licked on every inch of skin that he uncovered, sensing the muscle contraction with the tip of his tongue and taking it as a sign that the other man liked what he was doing.

"R-ryuuzaki...", Light stammered, his voice shaking.

The other just continued exploring with his tongue, loving the way the younger man sounded right now.

"Ryuuzaki, Matsuda and my father could be coming in here any minute."

The detective slowly looked up into Light's darkened eyes.

"Why should they mind, it's none of their business", he said with a shrug and moved down again.

"Don't you ever feel embarrassed?", the younger man chuckled.

"No", was the muffled answer.

Light sighed, then suddenly proceeded to free himself from the other man and walked away, leaving L in a rather awkward position.

He purposely waited for a few seconds, before releasing the obviously confused man.

"So, for the sake of sparing me the embarrassment then, let's get this to our room."

L, of course, understood what that meant right away but took his time to react nonetheless. Did he really want this to happen? No, wrong question. He'd better ask himself if it was really useful for the investigation if this happened. He couldn't find an answer for that one immediately because, sure, it could bring Light closer to him, possibly even eventually lead to him accidentally confessing something, but at the same time, as L realized just now, it could affect himself as well. He wanted it to happen. So much. And that was really bad because getting attached to his main suspect would make him very weak and vulnerable. Even so he couldn't help it.

For the first time in his life, L gave in to his instincts and after only a few seconds they were in the elevator together, reunited in a deep kiss so that they almost forgot to hit the button for their floor.


End file.
